


here, hold the line

by BiblioMatsuri



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Almost porn, Canon - Manga, F/F, Feelings, Hand & Finger Kink, and Shiemi being bad at shame and Izumo being bad at feelings, i have no idea how that got in there it just happened, this is nothing but almost-porn and feelings-porn and similes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 12:18:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3767917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiblioMatsuri/pseuds/BiblioMatsuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She stands out sharp against the bare white wall, all splinter-edges like a sapling still standing after a storm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	here, hold the line

Izumo-chan is harsh with herself more than with anyone, so of course she is sharp and dangerous when Shiemi presses close.

She leaves bruises on the outside of Shiemi's thighs, and bite marks further in. Shiemi is pale, all but her hands and face and neck which are tanned from working in the sun. The marks of her friend's hands are shadows on her skin.

Izumo-chan has bruises too, but those are accidents. Shiemi isn't good at being patient, not really. She can wait for harvest, for some delicate fruit or flower to bloom and wither and ripen before it can be plucked, but she's never known what to do with herself when she isn't working. Before there was always some chore, some growing thing that needed feeding or repotting or pruning. Now she studies, now she trains, now she goes dancing with her dear dear friends. Now she fights, and now she heals, and now she waits.

Only, she can't wait, and Izumo-chan is here.

She is here, is balanced against the wall, one hand pressed flat and white against its surface. The other is at Shiemi's waist, under her shirt, and every press of her thin clever fingers sends shocks up and down her spine. The biggest ones puddle warm and pulsing under her skirt, and one stretches up up up to Shiemi's mouth where she sucks Izumo-chan's tongue and bites it. Not too hard, not to hurt, just to make Izumo-chan yelp and struggle and push her away and find out-

“ _Agck!_ Moriyama, did you walk all the way here like this?”

She isn't wearing a bra.

“How did no one else _notice?_ ” Izumo-chan goes even redder, on her cheeks and on her ears and on her little pointy nose. She's so cute.

Shiemi smiles. It's not hard to smile for real here, and now, surrounded by sunbeams and the warm press of Izumo-chan's bones. “I was wearing my poofiest jacket. And I waited until after Paku-san left before I took it off.”

“Paku was here?”

“Mm-hm! She was very nice. She even helped me with homework. Did you know that Hokkaido has cow races? I didn't know that. Ooh, and-”

Izumo-chan puts a hand over Shiemi's mouth. “You're ridiculous.”

Shiemi giggles. It sounds funny with Izumo-chan holding her mouth closed, so she laughs more.

Izumo-chan pulls her hand away. She moves it back behind Shiemi's head and tips her face down a bit so they can kiss. And that's nice, too. Kissing Izumo-chan is a little like an adventure, because Izumo-chan changes moods so easily and she has different kinds of kiss for every mood. Sometimes she's slow and careful like she's looking for buried treasure. More often she's hard and rough like almost-fighting, and that's when Shiemi ends up with bruises on her legs and a hand up her skirt and-. Mostly, though, she's scared. Scared to kiss, scared to hold, scared to let anyone close so she won't get hurt again.

And she stops and pulls back and says she needs to be somewhere else, and Shiemi used to let her go, let her run away when she didn't want – what? Didn't want company? Didn't want Shiemi, or anyone, to see her as anything less than perfect. And that's a shame, because Shiemi has already seen Izumo-chan at her worst and at her best and she is always beautiful. Izumo-chan's beauty is like, is like art. A landscape full of flowers, white and red and purple. Izumo-chan's hands, stained sweet with berry juice.

Shiemi wants to hold that beauty closer, to trace all of Izumo's lines with her work-worn hands that now sit useless on slim shoulders. She can't bring herself to move, or she might break the spell, and this time will never come again.

Izumo-chan is harsh in this, too.

If her beauty is art, then Izumo-chan is crushing berries tart-sweet on her tongue, bites of broken shards under her feet. Izumo-chan's strength is the feeling of fullness and relief that comes with hot tea and ice-cream on a sticky summer day. Izumo-chan is herself, with all her old sharp edges, and Shiemi feels just as much for those sharp edges as for the quick glitter of her smile.

Shiemi _wants_ to be with Izumo-chan. She likes this very much, but. If Izumo-chan would just let Shiemi or Okumura-kun or _anyone_ hold her without her knees giving out first, that would be perfect.

She sighs a little into Izumo-chan's mouth, and the hand on her waist slips a tiny bit higher. She shivers, and Izumo-chan smirks and laughs, a quiet sound full of promise.

Shiemi smiles too, because she likes this. She likes Izumo-chan's hands tangled in the ends of her hair and tracing the edge of her bra- where her bra _would be_ if she hadn't left it off-

She makes a high startled sound into Izumo-chan's mouth. Izumo-chan's kisses are getting rougher, and Shiemi remembers that she has hands too. She slides one off Izumo-chan's shoulder and squeezes her bottom through the uniform skirt, and now Izumo-chan is holding back noises.

Something warm bubbles in Shiemi's chest. This is- she hadn't ever really thought of this before, but this is nice. She pulls back a little and sucks on Izumo-chan's kiss-swollen lip, licks the corner of Izumo-chan's mouth.

“Hey,” she breathes.

“What,” Izumo-chan answers.

“Do you think Paku-chan would like to try this?”

Izumo-chan stops moving. One of her hands is painfully close to the edge of Shiemi's right breast, and she can almost feel the- the more, squeeze and twist and ever-so-carefully pull until it's all she can think about. And then the other hand is already under her- they're _talking_ now, stop that!

Right now, Shiemi blushes and rubs her legs together. “I thought you-”

“No,” Izumo-chan bites out. “Clearly, you were not thinking, because we're not like that. I can't risk her-”

Izumo-chan stops talking. She won't look at Shiemi, glaring at random spots in the room, but she hasn't pushed Shiemi off her so she isn't mad-mad. Just hurt.

Shiemi hugs her anyway. “I know.”

Izumo-chan tenses.

“I'm not deaf. I just, I don't like people being mean, so if I don't have to fight them then it doesn't matter. But it's dumb to be mean to you, and to Paku-san, when you're both really good people. And.”

And Shiemi stops talking, because this isn't sad-time. This isn't angry-time. This is happy-time, and they are going to be happy.

Izumo-chan snorts. “Really?”

Shiemi blushes. Which, her face was already pretty red from all the kissing so it doesn't look much different, but she can feel her face get hotter. “I said that out loud?”

“Yeah.”

“I'm sorry.”

Izumo-chan looks straight at her, and that never stops being strange, the way everything seems just a little bit more real when Izumo-chan looks at her like that.

Shiemi smiles, wide and wobbly and a tiny bit scared.

Izumo-chan sighs and pulls her closer. Plants tiny kisses on her cheek, her jaw, her soft exposed neck and Shiemi can't stop herself from shaking.

Just this, just warmth and touch and not turning away, this is enough. They can both be happy now, and forget the scars under her long stockings and Izumo-chan's soft white shirt.

Just for now. Just like this.


End file.
